The Disappearance of a Forgotten Destine
by Cafe-Crazy-Writer
Summary: " A Choice, to end this nightmare!" he told me it wouldn't coast much , just something meaningless that I posses. He didn't tell me it would bring me to lose more than I bargain for. "Please, come back to me...AGUNIMON!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fellow Digi-reader my name is C.C. well as you can see this isn't my first story, I'm currently writing others too. Still due to writer block and college, had to take a while off to write these incredible stories. Well me and my friend Joan came up with an idea, why not let the people help us. So what I'm asking for is for a prove-reader, anyone who is interested in this story a chance to prove read it and fixes it up for us. As for others who like to add stuff ideas, you can always P.M me a message stating question or ideas to the sorry. Well if anyone is interested Just P.M me  
>P.s: I do not own Digmon if I did Tai and Sora would be going out. The only way to make my chap go on faster is to Review. So come on guys a little review won't hurt.<strong>

[**Prologue**]

When did everything seem so insignificant? Is it wrong to fight for once life?

As soon as her eyes opened and she saw just how dark the world really was. Is it so childish for her to fight just the seen the light of her own existent. "Dobermon!" she shouted her lungs out in fright of this new world. Her body trembling as the fear of loneliness creeped down onto her. "Agunimon!" tears wept on the corner of her eyes as the leaked and trailed down to stain, her flustered face. The cries were useless, just because there was no one around. A world of darkness, a world with no hate, no love and no emotion. Not even the sound of ever last joy could be heard, only her cries in agony to be free of this place. Fate wasn't such a good friend, as her cries echoed around. The oh-so empty and dark room came to life. That once the girl turned to face this dark monster, her fear well up in the form of her voice. "Noo...noo, stay away...no...AWWW!" she shouted as the monster took hold of her left leg in his grip, causing her to fall. "NO! Let me go!" she screamed again and again yet the monster didn't care as he dragged her to the darkest end of that world. She struggled, trying to do everything possible just to gain free. The monster slowly invoke her in his sheets, taking away what little she posses, that was dear to her. Her memories being stripped away one by one, as the face of the once she love lifted away as if they were air itself.

"STOP IT!" she shouted in anger. The monster froze as one thing thought crosses her mind: Eyes, the bluest eyes she's seen. Who's eyes were they? Before she knew what was going on, the monster cried in pain, Then she felt it as well, the pain that cause her to hold her head as if her head was going to crack open. As she clenched her head, to get rid of it. Tears were streaming down, but why wouldn't they stop. As the monster slipped away from her. She was once again alone, but safe. Dragging her ragged up body, till she crash from exhaustion, only to bring her legs up into her chest to shield herself from this world, if that even helped. The tears would not stop falling, yet she didn't know why? Why was she even here? Only voices popped into her head, these voices kept repeating the same thing over and over. With no control around her, even her own lip moved.

_"Please come back to me"_

[**San Antonio, Texas: Texas Children Hospital**]

_(Evey)_

"I'm sorry there noting much we can do. The only thing left is to wait" The man wearing a white overcoat said. This was the first time I've ever meet him and it unexpected to the point that I had no name for him. "A scientist" was the first thing I thought to call him, just because of all the big words he use, the machines that surrounded him, the gas that they kept suffocating me with till I fell asleep and the test. The test, that he kept doing on me as if i was one of his lab rats. In my eyes he was a bad man, he was the monster, but I was wrong and it was okay for me to be wrong just that time. Because I was only four at that time.

" I'm a D.o.c.t.o.r , can you say Doctor" he said slowly trying to gain me to mimic his words. They were all confusing to me. As I angled my head to the side in confusion, and licked my lip from the saliva that wanted to drool out. I was a child, drooling was something normal, as well as nose picking. "D-Dac..tar" I said trying to get comfortable with this new word. I could say "Mommy", "Daddy", "Sorry", and "Thank You" but why do I nee to say "Dar-Tar" for. He chuckled and ruffled my hair for my lack of trying. As I started to swinging my leg on the bed stool of the hospital room. My hair was long and it reach my back, because there was so much of it that my mother often wrapped it up into a long braid that that dangle along with my legs every time I moved them.

My instincts were always something I could count on. But this day I didn't know what I should have done. This time it was only me and him no mom or dad by my side, in a different room then the original once he's alway take me. To get those needle to prick my skin. No, this time the room was different. It was decorated with disney cartoon of Mickey Mouse, even the Lion King. The sounds, out side of the room were different as well. There was laughter, sadness, and an odd aroma in this new place. Many chairs being use by different people, all of them were mainly children. Many "Dar-tar, that wore the same white overcoats, and blue scrubs like him, were with the children like me. They were laughing, talking, and playing. They weren't hurting them like they did to me. "Come on, I have much to tell you" he said extending his hand out to me to take a hold on. Afraid of everything in this world, I didn't have much of a choice but to trust him. Lifting my small hand as I placed it on his wide once, he hold me up and then we started walking.

"It's called Leukemia" he said to me, this time I was seven. The ability to speak was by far the best gift I've ever received from the big guy up in the sky. Not that I'm a religious freak or anything. Some words were still strange to me, but I mange to understand that if I ever had any questions. Thomas would help me understand. "Cancer for short." I merely just looked at him in confusion.

_What was I doing here? Shouldn't I be in a room so he could do more tests on me?_ _He told me that today was a big day, so why wasn't he making the bad feelings in my stomach go away. Why am I in this room?_

"What's cancer?"I asked. I never understood these people or their weird words. During childhood, mainly at age four and five I had found out that these people were called doctors, and nurses. They weren't people that were messing and doing weird stuff on me. They were doing it only because they had to. They wanted to help me, get rid of my sickness.

This guy was my doctor, Dr. Jason Jeni Thomas, but I call him Thomas only because he says it sounded better then saying his whole name. Which I think it's true only because it is better and shorter. As well because friends shouldn't really call them by their last names should they. He was very young for his age with deep blue eyes, white skin, and blonde locks. Since the first day I meet him, I've figured out that he was going to be someone very important in my life.

"It's a diseases, there are over 100's of them but they all result differently. Now Evey... I need you to listen carefully. In a certain age, you'll be going through some tough changes. So you'll have to be able to adapt to the changes. You have to be a strong girl, Evey." He said this words with the most cherish smile on his face. That smile literally told me that their would be noting to hide, no secrete to be untold, and no lies with come out of his mouth whenever he speaks to me. I nodded my head, to a point that as I lifted it up, only to smile back at him, to force this deal. **No lies with be told**.

At age 10, I was adapting to the result of my cancer. I knew what was going to happen even before it happened, as well as my parents. So the minute my mom found me have a seizure in the kitchen just then she heard my dinner dish shatter on the floor. She already had Thomas on speed dial, along with the ambulance. "It was just a matter of waiting" I heard them say. As I regain consciousness in the hospital room. _Waiting for what exactly?_

_"_Jason...Do you think you can convince mom to homeschool me?" my thirteen year old self said, shyly hiding my face from this embarrassing situation, as to way it's embarrassing it only easy to understand, as Thomas looked at me with confusion that would soon move his lips with questions. "Why?" he asked a hint of interest in his tone. I gulp down the saliva, suddenly feeling my throat dry.

"They treat me different, once they found out what I had, they suddenly didn't want me close to then" I sighed, composing my feelings. Sure it hurt for people that you consider friends to suddenly reject you like that. "They tend to do that" he said sincerely. Oh how I wished he could just lie this once, at least it make me feel better. Even I knew that if he did, it be fake, and what the point in trusting someone who's fake.

"Evey why don-"It's all fault! If she hadn't open her big mouth! T-Then-Then-"

A sob cut me off. My own, for once I felt as if I could breathe, to just let this weight lift off my shoulders. To let out my mothers pain, my father sadness, and to let it crumble down. I wiped my sleeve toward my nose and eyes to clean myself up. I didn't want Thomas to see me like this. I'm suppose to be the brave, strong little solider. They wouldn't stop now. I wiped my sleeve harder, yet they still came out. I was rubbing so hard, that my nose was getting redder and my eye were stinging from the pain of rubbing them so hard. It only stopped once Thomas toke hold of my hand, and hugged me. Feeling, my caretake/friend hug me was a surprise.

Only to let myself go into tears, as I cried and cried. That once I was done crying, I took hold of Thomas shirt not wanting to let go just yet. I felt his finger ruffle my locks as if he was playing with my hair, as he spoke. ""Your mother called me to inform me of your transfer into a school. This might be a new start" he said, pushing me slowly out of his hold so I could look at him. My eyes were blood shot red from all the crying I've done. I nodded to tell him that was he said was true. My mother was indeed transferring after she heard of the fight I've had, that the whole purpose why I was back here again.

A 'hm' come out of my mouth in annoyance at the subject, as I turned my head to face the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. " What the point? The kid are just gonna runaway from me as if I was the living plague" I said with bitterness in my tone. I knew that if I turned to face him there's going to be a nice glare just for me to look at and then I'll feel shame to think of or even maybe guilt will join in. He sigh, pinching his nose to contain his self and mumbling something along the lines of

'when did girl become so complicated and bi-polar'

"Hey!" I shouted, only to let out a laugh as he did the same. Then the whole room was invoke in laughter. This is got to be why I consider Thomas one of my friend, the randomes i that was ourself, were just weird that plain and simple. "OWw..Oww" I shouted feeling my stomach hurt, Thomas to a sight of this. That the bruise from my left side rib was hurting. That Maddy laid a good punch. The situation was becoming awkward and there was only one thing I wanted to ask Thomas. "Mom said I'll have to get a hair cut, do i have too" is said playing with my long braid. I started getting so use to it that I told my mom to braid my hair everyday. Thomas seem to like it as well. But with this subject Thomas was often the socially awkward type. "You don't have to but you know you going to lose your hair anyways" His eyes dropped whenever as he mention this " I know…I know." I whispered. Finally I knew what was coming. The wait was soon going to be over.

I finally understood, it's token me seventeen long ass years to figure just what the hell I was waiting for. In order to understand this I had to live a normal life. I enjoyed going to school, hanging out with friend, and I also enjoyed hiding my flaws. It was more as if I was acting on a different script other then my own. I was a girl made out off titanium. I smile to let everyone know I was happy. I talked more to my parents, because I knew I might never get the chance to do so again. I masked my emotion to keep myself from being vulnerable. If my cancer slipped up into me bleeding non stop from my nose, or spitting out blood from my mouth. I knew how to lie my way out of everything. I acted as the happy 18 year old that had the cute pixie cut, or at least that's what I made everyone believe. I almost believed it myself, if time hadn't gotten in the way.

The war with myself grew harder with age. My skin was turning sickly pale each day, I was more developing thanks to time as well (You know the whole becoming a women thing.) As I looked at my reflection on the window that was in the hospital room. The door opened, but I didn't have to turn to know who it was. "How my brave solider " Dr. Thomas entered, looking over my files. Once, only once I turned to look at him, the pit in my stomach rose up. Time surely has done it doing on him as well, aging that is. "You know feeling like shit, the usual" I said, turning away from him, just to get myself to act normal. I was actually starting to believe that I could be normal now. Placing the files on a slot that was on the bed, he angled his head, rubbing his hand on his blonde bear he'd was managing to grow. He was looking at me with the out most tensed look, as if trying to find something. "Ohhh..k, well I want you to lay down, so I can do the basic check ups" I nodded to him, sinking down into the hospital bed. Till my ear heard the crumbling sound of paper touch my back.

All I've been told is to wait. What exactly am I waiting for? That was the question that always ran through my head, and I was almost afraid to ask. My lip trembled, as I look at the ceiling. I felt Thomas take hold on m wrist to check my heart rate. I looked up at the ceiling to avoid his stare, this was just like back when i was thirteen. " If you want to tell me something you can" I heard his voice said as he put my hand back down to stop the check up.

"What it like to die?" I asked, well more like pushed out my throat. I suddenly felt my body being jerk up from my wrist. I opened them to find Thomas, in this stage of anger. His eyes glaring daggers at me, as if I just broken something valuable or said a taboo. Curiosity is what made me say it, I suddenly feel as if his glares could kill me just as the cat. " Don't say that ever!" he spatted the words out and his gripped soften once he did, sliding from my wrist to my hand, as if they were delicate and not the rough hand that just scared me.. " Don't give up just yet, there still time" he said, letting go off my hand. The sound of his footstep walking out of the room were heard. " Time running out , Thomas" I said but I don't think he heard me cause the door was slam shut when I said them

This night just numbed me. I actually felt the whole world fall into my existence. the world was revolving, time is slowly slipping away. I just till next year, i'll be noting but a soulless shell that will soon be buried down 10 ft of dirt. The thought scared me. To the point I felt my mind going against me

_It's useless_

_What's the point?_

_Dead_

_Stop causing so much trouble_

_ You, being here is hurting them_

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Thomas_

"Shut Up!" I shouted, waking up from my own prison. Sweat dripping down to my brow. I was gripping the pillow into my chest, holding it as I let a scream into it. The images, the voices replaying. " Please just make me forget this" I said to the 'big guy' as if he would hear me "Just make me forget all this"

"Forget, don't mean erase?" A voice had spoken. My eyes shot open as I pulled away from the pillow to look around for the intruder "Huh?" I jerked my head up, looking around the room. But it was only me in this isolated room. There was no one around. I lay my hand on my head, no fever what so ever.

"I'm losing it, Ohh... Evey... Your losing it?" I said, a deep sigh escaping my lips. Calming myself down closing my eyes and taking a few deep breathes. Maybe it was just a trick of the wind. Yeah as if the wind could talk in perfect sentences. Though there was no noise but the sound of my breathing, and the monitor surrounding the room as the IV was stuck on my arm.

"If you were, you wouldn't be here. Probably in one of those mental hospitalIf I'm right" My eyes shot opened, as the voice spoke there was someone in here, I'm not crazy.

_This was creepy.. was it a ghost maybe? _I thought to myself, as I finally felt the comfort zone being invaded. "Where-e are you?" I asked, I could hear the fear in my own voice when I started to stutter. "The question where, it responded to who, which is what you're asking…who am I?" I whipped my head to the left side. I felt the warm breathe on my ear, making me shiver and jerk my head to face him. Yet he wasn't there anymore. I looked everywhere yet not a soul in the room except for me. "Alright… Who are you then?"I asked, the bed room door suddenly opened by itself. I felt goose bump trail down my arm. My breathe hitch on my throat. My mind screamed no, don't go. My body on the other hand had a different idea to it as I moved barefooted out of the hospital room and into the hall.

"I am a person, like you and I've come to aid you." His voice grows deep through every step my feet took throw the marble floor. Already passing the nurse station, looking over around me I realize that the guards weren't anywhere in sight. How is it that I'm in a hospital with no surveillance. Where are the nurses, guards, even the patients? "Aid me, for what?" I asked. I was following it, already entering the Radiology chamber. The room flooded with machines, computers, and electronic. The voice was coming from here, I was sure of it.

"For what, don't you know, the chance to erase your greatest fear?" his laughter echoed around the room. My fear were no joke. How dare he laughs at me. Something wasn't right about this. Still I ignored my gut and walked right through the glass room toward the other side. There was a light sprouting out of CT scanner.

"What do you know about my fear?" I spatted out, walking closer and closer towards the light up machine. I looking at the machine, that all it was anyways or so I thought. It merges to life, as the room lights flickered off and on.

"Dear child I know everything about you... Miss Evey Knightson, 17, weight: 110 pounds, Height: 5.6 ft, DOB: 3/30/93, hate: spiders and clowns, likes: drawing and reading, Favorite color: teal, and your greatest fear: oh it a juicy one… your greatest fear is time. Why is it you hate it so much? Tisk..tisk." He chuckled. I glared my knuckles turning whit bu my side.

_How does it know so much of me?_ "How-How! I know so much of you? Quite simple really, you can call me your guardian angel if you'd like. I have been taking care of you after all this time after all.. Evey." The scanner glowed, as I back away slowly. "Taking care of me, You're crazy, the only one who's been taking care of me is-"Your mother, father, and even Dr. Thomas. If I'm correct" it spoke out cutting me off. I nodded my head to angry with it to say anything else. "But you see If I hadn't help you parents realize your 'problem'. You wouldn't have lived to see you six birthday" he spoke out at his words. Thinking back to the time when I asked my mother how she found out about my disease. I remember ing something about my pre-school teacher sending my mom an email, asking about the bruise in my back. " B-But that wasn't you, my te-" DO you actually believe that insignificant women would have notice without my help. Really Evey just how naive are you" he taunted me. It true, my moth even the past people that I've meet would take notice of this. Wouldn't even ask question. Because it was none of there business. If it doesn't involve them they would stick there nose.

"W-What do you want from m-me?"I felt too afraid to ask. "To give you a choice, the choice to end your nightmare, if you'd like" the scanner beeped. I glanced at it in suspicion. "What's the catch?" Again his wicked laughter poured out, and I was less than amuse. "A simple, small, and meaningless object, my dear." It said.

Whatever it wanted, did this object give it much value for it to stop time itself. The thought of living…oh to actually live, the temptation is overwhelming. "What must I do?"I asked.

The light flicker off and on, and I was consume by darkness for a short second. The room began to shake as if the earth was responding in an earthquake. I held on to the wall for support only to end up in the floor, because of my weak state that I've been for the last couple of weeks. Once it stopped, I was blinded by light. The CT scanner was glowing. "All you have to do is walk right through." It said. It was the last I heard of it, as I moved forward into my own steps justing into the scanner. Taking one last look at my surrounding, I jumped into the light.

Once the light invoke My body, I felt light instead of the usual heaviness. Why did I even feel heavy in the first place. No the better question is where am I? or who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

**C.C here and I'm on fire today guys. I made the second chapter just today only because the plot bunnies are invading my mind. Well here's chapter 2, please enjoy. Just to know how much you like it, please review.  
>P.S: I do not own Digimon<strong>

XX **Evey- pov** XX

Have you ever had those weird blizzard dreams? You know the once that you running. You can't control yourself, almost as if you're running from someone or something. Darkness is consuming the background having no way of knowing what's in store as your running. Then it too late, you feel gravity has taken its place, as the floor is suddenly leaving your feet, and the air hitting your face. To the point that when you're about to reach the end of your demise. You awaken with noting but sweat and the feeling of the oxygen finally reaching your lungs as if it was your first breath. Too bad this felt noting like that.

Strange lights evoke me, almost as if a monster was eating me, pushing me into it. Till it got what it wanted and I started to fall. I Scream for something to happen, noting did. These lights were surrounding me, and I just wanted to get away from it. There was no way I would get what I want.

It happened three times. If this is what is like to die, god I sure hope death has more mercy on you then it did to me. These lights grew bigger and brighten those exact three times. Those three times it felt like I was crashing into glass wall, being stab by the glass to the heart. The first time I nearly knock my head out of my skull as I hit the surrounding ball of light. Second time didn't feel nearly as bad, only the air was knock out of me. The third, I hope no one ever has to feel that. It was feeling of my soul being shattered, the feeling of two of me being force to be pulled apart, and the feeling of crashing to the ground.  
>"Aww..hmm..oww!" I moan into the pain. I bit my lip to stop the scream from leaving my lip. Bearing this pain it was so simple. Why did it feel like it was something I was use to? I groan trying to regain myself. How was it that I feel like this? Glances around the unfamiliar enviorment, my eyes roam to this place, sand gliding beneath my legs. As the rich tan dirty escape my finger, swaying away into the air.<p>

"Desert, how did I get here?"I question myself. No memory of it came to mind. This was odd. I slowly lifted myself to stop my bruising body from feeling any pain. Sadly, this wasn't working cause the minute I took a step, I wince. This was going to be harder than I thought. Before I took another step, I calm my nerves letting out a deep breath. "Ok just a little walk I could do this, just got to suck it up." convincing myself. By the times that happen I was already dragging myself four miles away.  
>The heat was aiming down on my body. This gown wasn't helping much either, since it was open by the back. String tied into knot help it from revealing my true gender to the world, but there was no one to see so why would it matter. I thought out a little bit of my life. By the looking at myself, and a hospital tag on the gown I was wearing. I must have been some sort of patient. Maybe that would explain the pain I was feeling. But how did I get from a hospital to here? Something was still unclear. The more I tried to remember, I ended up feeling a huge amount of pressure on my head. So I just cease that thought and just kept going.<p>

I didn't make it that far, with the amount of heat pouring on me. The feeling of hunger was taking over. I haven't drink anything or eaten cause my lips were dry and chapped. I stopped for a second, as I looked up to the sky. There was no sky, sure it was blue and small cloud were forming but if you looked past that you would see number or data traveling through the sky almost naked to the human eye. " What-t is-s thi-is pla-hmm" The floor was pulled right out of me. Only the wind blowing through the air and mumbles were heard. But those mumbling voices weren't mine. I weakly lifted my head. Shadow formed covering the sandy ground, darkening the sands color. There were people just feet away. But I was on the other side of the hill so there was no way for them to spot me. I called out, but my voice was to dry that no sound was made. They were disappearing. I tried again, noting. My body was shaking, my fist turning white. "Please" I whisper, and took a deep breath.  
>"HELP!" I shouted, with my life on the edge. "HELP!" one more shout, till my body gave in, my eyes shut.<p>

_It's hopeless_

"Hey over here!" a voice shouted. It all I could do was hear them speak around me. I was safe, they did hear me.  
>"She looks bad?" the voice said. "Maybe we should take her to the Dark lords; they may repay us from bringing her to them." I heard a slap, and yelling. "Are you crazy why would we do that, there noting but bullies!" they argued. "Silent's, we shall talk her to the village, he'll know what to do with her." A different voice said, this one sounded wiser, and deep. "Right!" they cheered. I felt my body being picked up. To where I was going, I haven't had a clue. But it sure beat being in the desert.<p>

**[Unknown Village]**  
>XXX<strong> 3-pov<strong> XXX

"Sir…Sir!" the voice of a distress person was hear cowering into a hut. As if it was searching for someone. The creature was a strange being almost as it was a rock of some form. Rocks covered it from head to toe. Its eyes were also cover in them too, but it had pupils in them, and two bolder small rock on top of it head that resembled its ears. The creature ran in search, pushing it own kind out of the way, but not without a few apologize here and there, even some unlikeable comment.  
>"Gotsumon, restrain yourself!" a voice shouted. A figure came to the creature side, covered in armor. He looked human, but he wasn't normal by sight. His whole form was cover in a red and gold armor that cover the black jumpsuitjust above his body. The suit resembled some sort of Fire creature, a beast of some sort. A helmet laid on his head and face it had three, spike horn on top of it head, and blonde yellow hair falling down his back. In a way, it kind of look likes something Indian tribes use. Indians use those to give them-self a name. His scream out "Warrior", but just with one look you can tell he was the Chief.<p>

"Sir-r they found-d a human." The creature said to the warrior out of breath. The warrior frown, his brows tighten in anger. "Where did they found him?" he stated to the creature trying to restrain his voice, before his anger would lash-out. "They found _her _just outside of the village." The creature said, stating the human gender to the warrior. The warriors sigh, at the mention of this. The anger was still wailed up inside him. To regain his nerves, he breath in and out, smoke coming out of his nostrils. The warrior stepped away as if walking away but not before the creature called out to him. "Sir, could she be the one we've been waiting for?" Gotsumon stated. The warrior looked back at the creature a cold glare aim to the creature eye, making Gotsumon shiver at the sight. "No" he said simply as he walked out of the hut.

**[Unknown Village]**  
>XXX <strong>Evey- pov<strong> XXX

Their voices surrounded all around me. Different voices, some were soft spoken once, and some loud once. Each came different to my ears. But even some of their words mess up here and there. It might be that they speak another language. I wouldn't know. But I knew they might be from a different culture. There hand felt ruff and sharp when they brought me here, it was as if I was lying on a rock matter instead of hands. Trying to open my eyes, I squirm them shut them tight, cause of the amount of light coming onto me. I lifted my hand to cover myself. But someone push it back down, and the feeling of something sharp scrapped my skin, placing my hand back down. "Close the windows, the human is regaining consciousness!"

_Human_

Weren't they human as well? As some as I felt the dim light disappear, I was able to blink away and regain my focuses. My vision came back, somehow I wish it didn't.

"Awwwwwwww!" I shriek in a scream of fright, backing away from these beasts that were surrounding me. Shoulder shaking, fear striking into my eyes. I was scared as hell. What the hell were these things?

"Wh-hat do-o you want-t!" I stuttered. The creature look at each other, regain themselves from my little scream fit, as they walk towards me. They could already see I was shaken up.

"Make way, MAKE WAY I SAY!" one spoke out pushing itself out of the crowd of creatures. "Alright, this is enough stop crowding the human, she's already scared enough!" it shouted. It was that wise voice that I heard from before. By the look of it he was as old as he sounded. A wooden cane in his hand, as this rock creature came to my aid. The other creature that surrounded us, backed away letting the old men come forth. Only a few inches away from me. "Do not fear us, we are the once that saved you after all." He said. His hand hovering towards my face. He was giving me the choice to trust him. I look at his hand then back at him. He didn't seem like someone that would harm me, none of them did. Why would they save me if they were going to harm me in the end? I lifted up my shaken hand at him, placing it over his bumpy stone one. As he pulled me up from the bed mat I laid on.

A small chuckle broke out of his mouth. "See child, no one is here to harm you, you're safe." He said. I nodded in understanding, bowing down to him and the other creature. "Sorry for my rudeness, and ...Thank you for saving my life." I whispered the last part. The rest of the creatures cheer, as they surrounded me once more. Smile coming from one face to another. They pulled my hand to investigate me. As if I was really a human, it seen that it been a while since they've seen one. I laugh, as questions starting to pour at me from them.

"What kind of creatures are you?" I asked. The hut fell into a sea of silence. "You don't know?" one them asked. I shook my head. They grinned, as they all shouted together "Were Digital monster!"

_Digital Monster?_

Through all there cheering and excitement, that wasn't enough for me. They may be happy but for what reason. "Why are you Digi-monsters so happy to have me?" I asked there cheering only grew more to that question. As the wise moster took hold of my hand. "Because you are the one we been waiting for…you're the on- "NO SHE IS NOT!" a voice shouted out in anger. Before I knew, I was being push away. The stone hut wall being collided into my back. A gasp of air left my lips; the wind was knocked right out of me.

"AGUNIMON!" all the digi- monsters shouted. I slowly opened my eyes only to meet with angry blue sky eyes. "SHE IS NOT HER!" he shouted. Fear strike through my soul. The digi-monster were slowly backing away from us. This strange being lifted me off the ground and push me to the stone hut once more. A scream was heard right out of me, tears pouring down my face.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
